Star-remnant-craft
by white1498
Summary: The remnant sector for hundreds of years humanity thought it alone in the sector but that is not true for much longer. please leave a review because in the next five story arcs I need ideas for unit names. currently on hold because I need two computers to write while playing the story of the game or walkthrough for the game. on hold.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Humanity reached the stars and set out to find a new home the four kingdoms each build great colony ships to move the entire population of their kingdoms. For many years the population of each kingdom lay in cryogenic slumber until one day the ships came over four worlds that would become the four Terran Empires. To the central area went the worlds republic formerly known as Vale, to the east went the union carbine formerly known as mistral, to the west the faunas confederacy formerly known as Vacuo, and to the north the human dominion formerly known as atlas or mantle.

For three hundred years there has been only peace, but in the year 5727 things are going to drastically change for the four Terran Empires. For after all a civilization that falls stagnant will fall, but there is a way to restore an empire. That way is but a secret long forgotten by even the gods.


	2. Boot camp-Terran

Chapter Bootcamp

In the four decades since the end of the dust guild wars (DGWs), the increasingly oppressive human dominion has stood unchallenged in all of colonized space. All of that changed four days ago when a large alien fleet emerged from warp-space and laid waste to the Dominion colony of Chau Sara. The world's Republic fearing the alien fleet's next target will be the colony of patch Sara has sent Roman Touchwick to intervene. Acting as mediator, Roman must safeguard all the colonists and keep the state of panic from escalating any further.

"Welcome to Patch Sara, mediator. The equipment demonstration you have requested has been granted by the acting governor and if prepared and may be initiated at your convenience." Said the machine out of the wall behind Roman. "About time that fat pig did something useful instead of telling children stories that aren't even real. Blake tell that fat fuck that when I arrive I want the demonstration to begin immediately and don't tell port that I called him a 'fat fuck' understood?" asked Roman as he turned around and walk towards the door stopping short of exiting to make sure the colonial A.I. followed his instructions. "Understood, mediator," Blake said before going back into the wall signing that the A.I. has left the room. "I hate A.I.'s based on the Faunus. " Roman said before making his way to the demonstration grounds.

At the demonstration grounds

Roman's car pulled up to the command center and after it stopped Roman got out and walked into the command center. " welcome mediator there are currently sixteen marines and one construction drone vehicle(sdv) in the field." Said a Marine commander in white armor.

A hatch on the wall opened and out came the colonial A.I. "greetings mediator, the T-380 s.d.v. is the cornerstone of our hostile-environment construction and resource gathering operations. In order to build a thriving base and/or colony multiple s.d.v's are necessary. Any additional s.d.v's can be built at the command centers built in Forge bay." Said Blake even as Roman asked if they could mute her. "sorry sir, you'll just have to tune her out. She's just following protocol sir for new high ranked officials planet side." Said the commander even as Blake gave her explanations.

The commander gave the order to start collecting materials and construct an additional s.d.v. After the additional s.d.v. was build it was ordered to start to construct two additional supply hubs, three s.d.v.'s and a dust refinery. After the s.d.v. Finished the supply hubs it was ordered to gather materials because not long after it finished the three new s.d.v.'s were ready to go to work first they built a refinery then started to gather refined dust. "Dust geysers must have a refinery built on top to convert raw dust into a stable form for transport to the nearest command center." Said Blake even though no one was actually listening to it.

After the commander gathered a hundred pounds of dust Blake said,"this now concludes the equipment demonstration. There will be a fully catered reception at patch Sara base." "Good, hay commander change out of that armor and I'll give you a ride back to patch Sara base." Said Roman as he turned around to walk to his car. "I'll be right there then, just give me a minute, mediator." Said the commander as he went to a suit fitting station to take off his armor.

After a minute the commander walked out in a black hoodie, blue jeans, and plate armor on the shoulders, chest, hips, knees, shins and the crouch for some reason and was carrying a sword. Roman was standing next to his car and saw the sword. "You know if that sword of yours tears up the seat of my car your paying for repairs." Said Roman as he put away a cigar he was about to light. "I know, but my father always said, 'a commander is no soldier unless he/she has a gun in one hand and a gun in the other." I'm sure you know what I'm saying right?" Asked the commander getting into the car. "Yes, I do. Yes, I do. Even though my wife is mute herself she can still strike up a conversation." Said Roman as he started his car and drive away and toward patch Sara base.


	3. The wasteland

Chapter1: wasteland

"Adjutant online. Good evening governor I'll fill you in on what's been happening: Dominion traffic has increased dramatically within the system due to the aliens destruction of the Chau Sara colony. The Dominion have tightened security on all outlying systems and it's likely that this colony will be locked down as well. An encrypted dominion transmission came for you while you were at dinner." Said Blake as governor port decided that it must be important if it was related to the dominion. "Alright, Blake replay the message lets find out what the Dominion dogs want." Said port as he took a seat at his desk just as he's desks holo emitter started to show the head of a man. "Replaying transmission." Said Blake as she started to replay the transmission.

"Greetings, governor. I'm General Edmund Green of the human dominion security forces, Alpha Squadron. The Dominion has quarantined this entire planet and we'll proceed with the lockdown within forty-eight 're to relocate your core colonists to the outlying wastelands. Now I know there won't be any problems these new arrangements." Said Green as once the replayed transmission ended port was none too happy with this development.

"Transmission ended. I have contacted the local marshal, Ruby Rose. Ruby has agreed to meet with some of your personnel en route and escort them to the new wasteland site." Said Blake as port decided who to send to meet up with Ruby. "Well I suppose that commander Jaune will be going I must stay for the evacuation at the Astro-port." Said port with a slight chuckle at his own pun.

"Alright men we're near the site so keep your rifles hot and your blades cold. Now form up and move out." Said Jaune as the troops formed up and the s.d.v.'s got into position and started to move toward the base site. "I can't believe we're being sent to the wasteland. Theses dominion assholes think they can push anyone around and they won't fight back." Said a Marine as the group crossed a bridge that's on the route they were taking. Once they crossed the bridge they heard the sound of a bike getting louder and louder until they came to a pass and right in the middle of the path was a bike running and Ruby Rose as the driver. "Well good to see you, boys. So what took ya so long to get here rebels in your way?" Said Ruby as the group formed up around her and a marine in white armor once the marine was up close to Ruby the visor slide apart.

"Na, we just took a route provided by the Dominion to keep us a group of five Marines and s,d.v.'s along with a commander and Marshal. So if anything your extremely early." Said Jaune as he took notice of Ruby's bike. "Right well let's go we're burning daylight," said Ruby as she got into formation with the group and got ready to head to the side. "Hello, boys I'm ruby rose, the marshal of this region." Said Ruby to the marines but none of them made a move to acknowledge that they heard her. "Ya, I get the feeling this is gonna be a common theme around here." Whispered Ruby to herself and they began to move to the base site. The group came across two creatures that appeared to be biting on nothing but bones then one of the creatures looked in the direction of the group and started to run to the group, but before they could have gotten in close the marines gunned them down.

The creatures were about five feet long by four feet tall, had hind legs that most likely were meant for running and front legs meant for hacking at food.

When the group got to the site it already had a c.c.(command center) and a supply hub. The Jaune made his way into the c.c. and put the s.d.v.'s to work gathering materials. Just as they moved into more of the creatures came around and Ruby shot one with her weapon killing it and the other gunned down by the Marines. "Is that a hunter weapon? Asked a marine even with the visor down Ruby could tell that Marine was surprised to see a marshal with a hunter's weapon. "Ya, because I used to be a hunter I made some bad choices was an outlaw for a while got caught did time in a few black op projects and as late inducted as a marshal on this colony. Now shush there are still enemies around." Said Ruby and just as she finished that sentence two more creatures came around and both were sniped by Ruby. "That had got to be the most badass thing I've ever heard and seen. Of all time." Said a Marine as they took positions to defend the base.

"Alright everyone I've looked though some reports for the area and there is a material field to the northwest. Ruby take our standing forces and find those resources they could prove useful later." Said Jaune as Ruby started to gather the current forces and ventured to the northwest to find a resource patch.

"There's the patch and more of those creatures. Alright, boys light 'em up." Said Ruby as the marines formed a firing line and gunned down the creatures. "Hay, commander your reports where right there is a material patch up here." Said Ruby as she marked the area on her map. "That's good to here that my Intel isn't outdated and Ruby please call me Jaune. Using my title in place of my name makes me feel like I'm one of those Dominion assholes." Said Jaune as he recalled all the standing forces to the base. "Alright, builder one start work on a barracks at this location." Said Jaune as the s.d.v. Started to build a barracks near the supply hub.

Not long after work began on the barracks three more of those creatures appeared and just like before they were gunned down. "Hay, Jaune if we now have a barracks how are we gonna get additional forces?" Asked Ruby as she looked down her scope for additional hostiles "Two words. Flash cloning." Said Jaune as he sent an order to produce five soldiers. "Really? That is how it's done? Flash cloning isn't that ya know extremely illegal?" Asked Ruby still looking for hostiles. "In civilian terms yes. However in military terms, a little nominally its restricted to long campaigns with high mortality rates but for colony militaries, it's perfectly legal so long as ya don't start a rebellion." Said Jaune as six hostiles came around and the marines gunned them down.

Just as the last creature fell five fresh clones came out and joined up with the remaining standing forces. "For the republic, we share bring true democracy to all." Said a clone as it took a defensive position. "Before you ask they're indoctrinated to be loyal only to their commanding officer and the Republic at large." Said Jaune as he ordered another five clones to be made. A few minutes later a force of three creatures came around and were gunned down and just after the last one fell the five clones from the Barracks were completed and sent into the field.

"Well that's done. Alright everyone we'll hold position till further instructions are given." Said Jaune into the comlink and was sure he heard several none clone groins. "Well what did you all think was gonna happen." Said Jaune as he looked over more reports for the area.

A/n yes I'm really gonna do this from Terran, Zerg, and Protoss. The flash cloning thing it was the only thing I could think of that didn't scream teleportation. So ya enjoy the rest of the story.


	4. Backwater station

Chapter 2: backwater station

"Receiving incoming transmission. Com-link established." Said Blake as the emitter from ports desk started to project Jaune and port was happy to see him still alive. "Hello Governor, how are you?" Said Jaune as he looked port in the eyes. "I'm just fine though wish I could say the same for the mediator." Said port as he also looked Jaune in the eye. "Governor, have you gotten the refugees tucked nice and tight in the star port. Provided you can sidestep any more surprises from our dominion friends and we can keep them away from those creatures. They should have an easy time." Said Jaune and port was just about to issue a retreat back to the central spaceport. Suddenly Blake issued an alert, "priority alert! Backwater Station is under attack by unknown alien organisms. Distress beacon activated at 0658. Alerting Republic command on pride water. Stand by for incoming transmission." Said Blake as a new face appeared from the emitter then spoke. "We've already received the distress beacon from backwater however with the Dominion blockading the system there's nothing we can do. The last thing we need to do is trigger a war might I suggest that you send the commander of the planetary garrison or militia to liberate the trapped personnel. Beyond that your on your own, sorry." Said the woman.

"Damn it! Listen, I'll take what forces I have and go. If we wait for Dominion reinforcements then that stations nothing, but ruins. I'll head over along with Ruby Rose as second in command should my com-link ever be cut. We'll save those folks, trust me." Said Jaune as port gave him the green light to go ahead with his plan.

"Alright, Jaune we're here. Get into the c.c. And get to collecting resources." Said Ruby as they came up to the base site. "Ruby you don't need to talk like that your only a noncommissioned officer so you don't fall into the command chain unless there is at the very least no Sargent." Said Jaune as he entered the c.c. And sent the s.d.v.'s to start gathering resources. "Builder one condition command: when a hundred minerals have been gathered construct a refinery on the geyser to the north of the c.c. And start gathering dust." Said Jaune and not long after the command was sent builder one went to carry out the commands given. "Alright now to get two more in line. Builders two and three condition command: once a refinery is built go and start collecting dust." Said Jaune then he heard a beep sound and with that, he knows his orders would be carried our. "Forage bay construct three additional s.d.v.'s and have those s.d.v.'s start collecting materials." Said Jaune and again he got a confirmation in the form of a beep. "Alright now to start producing additional troops." Said Jaune as he sent and order to the barracks to produce five marines.

"Hay, Jaune are ya gonna send us into the field or not?" Asked Ruby who was starting to get a bit antsy. "Keep your cool marshal I can't have you dying in the field can I." Replied Jaune and Ruby just contented herself by looking at her scroll. What she was looking at Jaune didn't want to find out and once the first group of clones were finished Jaune ordered another batch to be produced. Once the second batch of clones were finished Jaune gave the order to move out as the battle group headed north they came across a group of three creatures. The creatures noticing the group and charged towards them but they were gunned down by the group. As the group went up a ramp they saw what looked like the ground was alive. "What the hell is that? Looks like the ground is alive." Said a Ruby as they came to it and saw a group of five creatures and a giant pulsating mass of flesh.

The pulsating mass of flesh looks as if a creature was mutated to be stuck to the ground with a tower like lump on the back, a fin on the left side and claws growing from around the tower like lump on its back with a long tube-like mouth.

"Mam, there are more of those creatures up ahead. Your orders?" Asked a clone marine looking dead ahead. "Stay in formation and gun 'em down." Said Ruby as she took aim with her rifle. The marines charged forward Ruby shot one and it fell instantly the remaining four charged at the large ground of marines and were swiftly gunned down. "Shoot that mass of flesh movement is slow on this stuff." Said Ruby as she once again took aim along with the marines waiting for her signal. "Fire!" Yelled Ruby and the sound of fourteen c-13 war rifles along with the sound of a sniper rifle firing and after four seconds of sustained fire the blob of flesh died and the stuff covering the ground started to recede, but the group didn't stop to watch they continued their track north to find backwater station.

After about ten minutes of walking the group saw a bunker. "Ya Ruby do ya think anyone's still. Ya know alive in that bunker or even the entire station?" Asked a marine as they came up to the bunker. "I don't know, but thank you for volunteering private." Replied Ruby as the rest of the group stopped about ten meters away from the bunker and formed a firing line. "Me and my big mouth." Said the Marine as he closed in on the bunker to open it. Just before the marine pressed the open button on the holo-pad the door flew open. The marine ran back to the group and joined the firing line. "Thanks for the rescue. We've been holed up in these bunkers for days. Hiding from the monsters." Said an s.d.v. That was colored green, white and ginger as it and an elderly man came out of the bunker. "Ugh, is it just me or did that s.d.v. Just talk like a teenage girl?" asked a marine utterly confused. "Way, yes my daughter can talk she can't rely on radio communication forever can she." Said the elderly man. "Sir, you do realize that tampering with equipment this important without permission from any government is illegal current?" Asked Ruby as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Oh, I know which is way I built her myself is building an s.d.v. Chaise from scrap illegal?" Asked the elderly man. "No, but is she even registered? If not I must ask that you dismantle her immediately." Said Ruby as she shifted her rifle into its scythe form after putting way her cuffs. "We were on our way to do just that and to get her patented as well. When suddenly she picked up on her radio that there was a blockade in orbit and monsters attacking any settlement or group. So we took cover inside of this bunker." Said the elderly man as he looked around as if fearing for his life. "Well since we're so close to backwater we'll escort you to there and you can get her registered and patented when we get there and she can even get to work gathering resources." Said Ruby as she shifted her scythe back into a rifle and with that, the group continued their track to backwater station.

As the group continued their track to backwater they found an outpost. "These things have been out here awhile, but they could prove to be pretty useful." Said Ruby as she contacted Jaune. "Ruby good to hear from you did you get to backwater or find doctor copper?" Asked Jaune with a sign of relief in his voice. "Ugh, who's doctor copper and no we did find an outpost that proves to be quite useful." Said Ruby as she looked around the outpost. "Actually Ruby that outpost is backwater station and doctor copper should be there. He's an elderly man with an s.d.v. He built out of scrap and refers to it as his daughter." Said Jaune as he got ready to move everything to backwater station. "Jaune, I'm gonna have to call you back." Said Ruby as she closed her fist and had a venomous tone to her voice. "Alright, I'm not that far I should be there in a few minutes and please don't seriously injure the good doctor, please?" Asked Jaune but all he got was static. "I should hurry and save the doc before Ruby injures him." Said Jaune as he picked up the pace of getting everything in order.

"Your doctor copper? Really I thought you were a young genius who passed every test with flying colors. But this? This is not what a genius is supposed to look like…" said Ruby as she continued to rant on about what a genius was supposed to look like. "Ah, doctor copper. Has the marshal been treating you well?" Asked Jaune as he came up to the site. "Well, for the last twelve minutes she's been ranting on about what a genius is supposed to look like." Said Doctor copper as he continued to look over his s.d.v.'s systems. "Ruby." Said Jaune and just like that Ruby ceased her rant. "Yes, Jaune?" Asked Ruby stopping and looking at Jaune. "Ruby, you should get back to the troops." Said Jaune and Ruby left to go get the troops ready to move out. "Doctor Copper, please follow me to the command center for your own protection." Said Jaune and doctor copper complied by getting up and having his s.d.v. Build a craft Bay then had her help gather materials. So Jaune and doctor copper went inside the c.c. And took command of backwater station.

Ruby had the troops from up but before they left Ruby got a message.

Send troops back to barracks to get equipment upgrades for the area.

So Ruby had all the troops go to the barracks to get upgraded equipment for the area. When the troops came back outside they had: stimpacks, upgraded weapons, and armor, but the Marines had D-238 shells. "Well, this is an improvement and keep death to a minimum and enemy kills high." Said Ruby as her own armor was upgraded but not her rifle. "How come my rifle wasn't upgraded yet I can get D-238 rounds?" Asked Ruby to Jaune. "That's because your rifle is custom built the weapon upgrades are for standard issue weapons only." Said Jaune to Ruby. "Ok. Well me and the rest of the troops have some hunting to do bye now." Said Ruby as she got the troops into formation and left backwater station.

After about five minutes of walking they saw what doctor copper had dubbed creep and so the troops referred to it as creep for convenience. With this in mind, the flame-bats took the front and the Marines brought up the rear and after two minutes of trudging through creep, they group saw a group of ten zerglings as the doctor also called them and so did the troops for convenience, that were around a creep tumor again doctor named it troop convenience. The creep outpost was swiftly dispatched with only a few minor injuries amount the flame-bats. As the group moved down a ramp they saw new creature.

The creature was on a serpentine tail, a torso with two arms with claws much like zerglings, a wide head that appeared to be able to shoot spines at a long range.

As the human group got into battle formation with flame-bats in the front and marines in the back the monsters group moved to intercept the humans. The zergling ran ahead as the serpentine creatures brought up the rear. The zergling was swiftly burned as the group advanced forward, then the serpentine creatures released spines at the flame-bats and marines, but couldn't fire fast enough to bring down any of the troops. "Ma'am, we've taken critically wounded troops. Granted their clones but still your orders." Said a Marine over the radio to Ruby. "If their clones then put them in the front if not keep to the rear." Said Ruby as the troops rearranged the formation and not long after the formation was rearranged a force of seven Zerglings came running in and they were shot and burned to ashes. After the skirmish the wounded two of three clones were dead. "Alright, lists move we've got to secure the area." Said a clone marine that was ready to move. As the group moved they were attacked by a force of six zergling that were swiftly put down.

Meanwhile back in backwater station

"Commander arc, I've found the best name for the new serpentine creatures: hydralisk." Said doctor copper excitedly. "Good well did you but it in the database so we have an official for them?" Asked Jaune still looking over the map to oversee how things were doing and so far Jaune was pleased that even in spite of the deaths of two clones that it was demeaned acceptable. "There's a ramp that leads to higher ground. All units head up this ramp and kill any hostiles you find." Said Jaune as he watched his forces head up the ramp to the east of backwater station.

Back with the soldiers

"Alright gents from up standard battle formation." Said Ruby as they got into formation. After they got into formation they began their track up the ramp when they were ambushed by a hydralisk. The wounded marine was killed by the hydralisk but the creature was swiftly dispatched. As the group trudged through the creep they found creep tumors that they shot to kill as well as six zerglings and another hydralisk. Once the creep tumor on the left was destroyed they started attacking the creep tumor on the right, but before they could do any real damage they were attacked by two hydralisks and three zerglings. After that, the group moved up north again and found another creep tumor unguarded, but regardless of that, it was still shot to kill on unknowns and hostiles.

After the creep tumor was destroyed the group once again moved north only to find a command center with living matter growing all over it. "What the hell did they do to that command center?!" Yelled a marine in shock. "I don't know but it has enemy structure written all over it and is completely unnatural. Burn it down, boys." Said Ruby as she had the troops form up into a firing line and started to fire on the structure. After about a full thirty seconds of sustained fire, the structure exploded, but no one was injured. "Must have hit the dust generator. Alright boys lets pack up and go." Said Ruby as she turned around to head back to backwater station but was interrupted when a transmission came in for everyone that was in the unit.

"Marshal Ruby Rose, by destroying a vital inter-kingdom/empire installation, you and you forces have violated standing colonial law. As of right now, you're all under arrest. I heavily suggest you throw down your weapons and come peacefully." Said Edmund Green as he got ready to send forces to arrest Ruby and her group. "What? Are you mad? If we hadn't destroyed that structure this entire colony could've been overrun-ed! Maybe if you hadn't taken your sweet time getting here –" said Ruby before Green cut her off. "Now I asked nicely the first time, girl. I didn't come here to talk with you. Now throw down those weapons, now!" Ordered Green frowning. "Guess you wouldn't be a dominion dog if you weren't a complete pain in the ass." Said Ruby as she and the rest of Jaune's troops threw down their weapons.

"Doctor Copper looks like Ruby and most of my forces have been arrested. We need to get to the central starport." Said Jaune as they ran outside. "Yes, I wholeheartedly agree. Penny you'll have to carry me and commander arc to the central starport looks like we're not getting you registered today." Said doctor copper as he got into penny along with Jaune. "Understood, one way to the central starport." Said Penny as she took off toward to central star port.


	5. A desperate alliance

Mission 3: a desperate alliance

"Receiving incoming transmission… com-link established, connecting now." Said Blake as a projection of Green appeared on ports holo projector.

"I got your message, Governor and frankly I care what you have to say about dominion or republic regulations. You damn fringe world yokels are all alike don't know where your loyalties lie. Y'all have a real good day now, y'hear?" Said Green with a frustrated facial appearance.

"End of transmission. The report you requested is ready. Sixteen outlying stations have reported sightings of the creatures now cataloged as Zerg. The Dominion have arrested all standing militia forces and continue to avoid to take action against the Zerg. Three stations have fallen to the Zerg already. We've been unable to locate any source of military relief except… the extremist faction known as the Sons of Korhal. Their liaison is holding on line one." Said Blake as port went to accept the request to talk to the leader of the Sons of Korhal.

Port accepted the request for communication and the head of a man appeared from his holo-projector. "Way, good day governor. My name is James Ironwood and I represent the Sons of Korhal. I trust you're familiar with Dominion propaganda surrounding my group, but your reputation suggests that you'll look past those lies." Said James with a straight face. "I don't care what the Dominion or any government has to say about your group. Can or can't you evacuate a whole colony holed up in a starport?" Asked port wanting to save his people from the monsters. "Well it's never been our practice to operate in any one place for too long, but these Zerg as their called don't look like they're going to wait. I'm going to make you an offer, governor. I'll help evacuate you colony by sending a number of transports to your location to extract any surviving colonists. You know, of course, that an organization like us operates outside the bounds of Dominion law. That's why they spread their lies and misinformation about us. If you decide to accept our help you'll be branded as a rebel too. But, it's a chance to save a whole colony. It's time to take a stand against the human dominion, governor." Said James as he looked dead serious into ports eyes before the hologram disappeared.

"End of transmission. Priority alert! The evacuation zone is under attack by waves of Zerg ground and air forces. Distress beacon activated at 1220." Said Blake and with port would have to assume command of what forces evaded capture or where produced. Sigh "looks like I'll be taking command of the starport defense. Blake if there are any hunters active or former among the colonists please have them get to the barricades." Said port as Blake appeared to be processing Ports orders. "There are only three hunters still fit for active service. They will be sent to the barricades to aid in the defense." Said Blake as port got her data core out. "Good and now to get you outa here. Leave to human, Faunus or A.I. Behind I'll see to it you get your own body Blake if not organic then cybernetic." Said port as he put his hand on Blake's data core. "Thank you, sir, I look forward to coming online again. I'm ready Peter." Said Blake and with that port swiftly pulled Blake's data core free and hurried to his car to get to the central spaceport.

Ports car pulled up next to the command center and governor Port stepped out and saw that some clones had formed up and s.d.v.'s busy with collecting materials. "Alright we need to last half an hour till evacuation efforts arrive commander arc is on his way so watch where you shoot dismissed." Said port as he made his way inside the command center and went to work commanding the local troops.

"Alright there are the hunters I'll station two at the south pass and one at the north." Said port before he lost his train of thought to a report. "Hey command, this thing's on fire! You oughta' send an s.d.v. Out here to put out the fire and while it's out here repair it, and while it's out here fix my bike up to while it's out here too." said the Nevermore rider and it gave port an idea. Port took out Blake's data core and a holographic image of a young woman no older then maybe eighteen appeared on the holo-map. "Sir, have we already been rescued?" Asked Blake in a curious tone. "No, but I need your help can you take command of the s.d.v.'s that I assign to repair duty?" Asked port in a serious tone. "Yes, I can. Let me guess I take command of keeping the defense alive while you command resource collection and troop production?" Asked Blake with a holographic eyebrow raised. "Blake there's a reason I never got a mark eleven A.I. Or got you that update and yes that's my plan." Said port as he ordered the creation of five additional s.d.v.'s and set them to collection duty and reassigned two s.d.v.'s one for both the south and north. "I like it." Said Blake as she assumes command of the base's command detail.

With penny, Jaune and doctor copper

"I spy with my little eye something brown." Said Jaune as he was still hanging off of pennies body. Sigh, "dirt." Said doctor copper as they were only about ten minutes out. "Dang, how did you know well last time you did rock that's all there has been on the entire journey to the central starport is dirt, rock, and Zerg." Said doctor copper as he looked ahead of them. "Well I'm not the one who started to dismantle tools like that wrench because I got bored of 'spin the wrench' did I?" Asked Jaune as he continued to hang off of pennies body. "Excuse me father and Mr. Arc but we're about four minutes out now so in a way we're actually ahead of my projected schedule." Said penny in a nervous voice. "Thank you, Penny, me and your dad were about to fight each other… do you know any good road songs?" Asked Jaune as he was curious. "No, I don't sorry." Said Penny as Jaune let out a sigh before looking to see a sign. "Is that the starport?" Asked Jaune looking ahead. "Yes it is and it looks like we've got some uninvited guests." Said doctor copper looking back. "Aw, nuts." Said Jaune as they made it past the welcome sign. "Doc, get to the c.c. I'll stay here and command this defensive line." Said Jaune as he got off. "I plan on going to the c.c. Anyway." Said doctor copper after Jaune got off penny and left. "Penny sync your systems to my optic-tool I can't lose you in a fight." Said doctor copper to penny. " I did that on our way here." Said Penny as she put her father down next to the command center and left to go gather resources and doctor copper went inside.

With Jaune Arc

"Troops get inside these bunkers, things are gonna get real dicey soon you builder six and builder eight build additional bunkers to garrison a larger force in the trenches." Barked Jaune as he got the defense ready for assaults by the Zerg. Not a single soldier asked who he was because they already know who he was. The Zerg that were following penny, Jaune and doctor copper were swiftly killed. But, everyone knows that force was only to prode at the edge of the defense. "Penny what your suggesting is just wrong on so many levels of not only the republic but also all of colonized space." Said Jaune as he made his way to the command center. "I know, but the evidence is right there. Father plans to sell me to the dominion and retire on a lush paradise world. Please you need to get his optic-tool so he can't sell my template to the dominion." Said penny she continued to collect resources. "I'll see what I can do if anything if he's running from a Zerg I can just say it was an Accident and that he moved in the way of my shot." Said Jaune as he entered the command center. "Sounds good. I need to focus on collecting resources now bye now." Said Penny closing communications. "Bye." Said Jaune as he took base command from port so port could calm down the civilians.

"Doctor Copper have you gained access to high tier equipment because we'll gonna need it." Said Jaune not taking his gaze away from the holo map. "Yes, I've unlocked better equipment but this is a remote colony so my optic-tool doesn't have data on any more high-end equipment." Said doctor copper before an urge to use the restroom came. "Umm, where is the restroom?" Asked doctor copper in a nervous tone. "Out by the trenches. I'll escort you there don't need you dying out there." Said Jaune as he leads doctor copper to an outhouse-like structure by the trenches and bunkers. "I'll be a moment." Said doctor copper as he closed the door to use the outhouse. Then a wave of flying creatures that shot some kind of parasite came there were five of them the creatures fired only twice before being killed. Jaune knocked on the outhouse once to see if doctor copper was still alive when he didn't answer Jaune opened the door to see a body ripped to shreds with organs plastering the walls bones jutting out of the flesh at odd angles and the doctors head on the ground by his feet Jaune found the doctors optic-tool and his journal. Jaune took both and call over a pair of marines to clear the doctor's body out of the outhouse.

The flying creatures have bat-like wings and a long curved body with an open mouth on top and an open hole on the other end of the body.

As Jaune made his way back to the c.c. He wrote how the doctor died into his report. As Jaune finished his report he walked into the c.c. Command room. "Did you manage to kill the good doctor commander?" Asked port doing his best to keep the public calm. "In a way, yes and I found it in a way ironic. The doctor was killed in the outhouse by the trenches during an air attack by mutalisks and yes I'll add that name to the catalog." Said Jaune pulling out the journal and optic-tool. "I see good looks like the Dominion won't be getting a next generation A.I. Unit." Said port as he took the journal from the holo table. "Commander you if we get out of here you should get that optic-tool installed after a system wipe obviously." Said port still looking at the journal. "Actually father set it to wipe the system in the event of his death as well as to reset to its default systems." Said penny over comms. "Doesn't that mean your now one of a kind penny?" Asked Jaune looking at the optic-tool. "No, father only had copies I have the originals. So in a way, I'm perfectly safe." Said Penny as she appeared on the holo-map. "Alright well with that sour apple gone we should focus on keeping the defenses strong and morale high. We still got about another twenty-five minutes before extraction." Said Jaune as he resumed command of the main defense. Even with the improved defenses and upgraded equipment for the area fighting was hard and brutal for those in the trenches. "Blake can you get me a roster of the hunters in the trenches." Asked Jaune as he saw a woman use a grenade launcher, man dual wielding machine pistols and a Faunus fire a rifle over a shield. "Sure Jaune. One moment… done after this you can check that roster." Said Blake not even looking away from her work. "Sirs, only five minutes remaining till extraction and with well over eighty Zerg dead and rising we may need a hot evacuation so be ready to move when evac arrives." Said Blake still not looking away. "Penny can you take command of trench repairs, please." Asked Blake eyeing port to get ready to remove Blake from the system. "Sure, my core data is already uploaded into commander arcs optic-tool." Said Penny as she took command of the trench repair s.d.v.'s. "Alright port you can remove me from the system." Said Blake as her hologram disappeared and port removed her data core from the system. "Alright let's do this. Ugh, is that a mass of Zerg running towards the northern trenches? Yes, that is a mass of Zerg." Said penny and not long after the trench line broke. "All reserve forces get to the northern trenches there's been a breach." Said Jaune over comms and almost immediately the reserves moved to the northern trenches. After about thirty seconds of intense fighting, the Zerg Rudy as the tactic was named was broken and not long after evac ships arrived. "Sirs, Sons of Korhal dropships have arrived." Said Penny as the evacuation started with civilian women and children first, then men, after that the elderly and finally the soldiers. "Alright everyone strapped in if not to bad this evac just got extra crispy." Said a pilot as they left the doomed colony.

As they left Jaune contacted ironwood. "Commander arc, why have you contacted me?" Asked ironwood curious as to why a garrison commander would contact him. "I have an optic-tool I was going to have implanted, however, that was before the Zerg attack and the Dominion blockade. So I was wondering can you give me the implant?" Asked Jaune hopefulness in his voice. "Of course we can I have one myself granted I had the thing wiped clean before it could be implanted still an implant like this is expensive and very difficult to acquire by any legal means that is why mostly high ranked generals or officials receive such a powerful tool, but yes I'll happily have it implanted and also I know that implant belonged to doctor copper such a shame he died in such a disgraceful way. On a toilet outhouse, oh well, meet one of my doctors in the medical bay and that implant will be implemented. No problem." Said Ironwood as communication was cut. "I really hope this works." Said Jaune to himself.

Jaune sat on the operating table in nothing but a patient's gown. Just then a doctor came in dressed in white clothes. "Oh so, you're the one who's been the center of attention as of late well don't worry I'll put you under and get that implant in you." Said the doctor as he/she pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid. The needle sunk into Jaunes flesh and after ten seconds Jaune couldn't feel anything and after five more seconds, he was asleep.


	6. The instillation raid

Chapter 4: Jacobs instillation.

Port looked to Blake's temporary holo-emitter and pressed a button to de-mute Blake. "Port, your tenure as a colonial governor is suspended, pending an official investigation of your affection with the Sons of Korhal. Now we're receiving an incoming transmission." Said Blake as three holo-screens appeared beside Blake's hologram.

The face of Ruby Rose appeared in the screen in the middle of the three screens. "Hey, port. James boys sprung me and the others even the clones from that dominion prison ship. Apparently, they're just as frustrated with the dominion as everyone else is. I know their reputation, but they seem to be on the level. I think Ironwood wants to speak to you about something." Said Ruby right before Ironwood appeared on the screen to the right of Ruby's screen. "Marshal, patch Sara is almost completely overrun by the Zerg as their called. The Dominion dogs appear to be abandoning the planet and so are we. However, there is one thing I'd like to do before we leave. I want you to lead a strike force to raid a Dominion outpost that appears to be stationed covertly and retrieve whatever designs or weapon schematics that you find in their networks. Normally I'd send in a commander, but with most still recovering and your own Jaune Arc in recovery post-surgery to have that optic-tool installed I need you to lead this strike force and in the chaos of the dominions' evacuation, you shouldn't have any trouble getting in or out of the dominion instillation." Said Ironwood as he looked at Ruby expecting her to accept this mission.

"I'll do it. If it hurts the dominion where it hurts most I'll do it." Said Ruby as she logged off to get her new equipment fitted to her thin frame. "Port, we both know I expect great things from that girl." Said Ironwood before he himself logged off. "I know but you don't know what she is capable of you tyrant." Said port as he was left with only Blake. "So have you gotten engineering to build me at least a temporary body." Asked Blake looking around with her hologram. "No, you know this is a rebel group to every nut and bullet counts." Said port as Blake looked sad and promptly shut off her emitter. Port put away Blake's data core and walked towards his quarters in the command deck.

Ruby along with a force of four flame-bats and seven marines. "Private get up there and open the door." Said Ruby as she took out and took aim with her rifle. "Yes, ma'am." Said the Marine as he went up to the doors and opened them. When to fire or troops came out it was safe to assume they were still in chaos over the evacuation. The strike force moved in and it wasn't long before they found a door. "Alright private go and open that door if no fire comes out move in and secure the room." Said Ruby as she readied her scythe. When no fire or troop came out the strike force moved in to secure the room. When the strike force got to the back of the room they are s.d.v.'s and technicians. "Orders, ma'am." Asked a marine still aiming his rifle at the technicians. "Drop them, leave nothing for the dominion to salvage from this facility." Said Ruby before she used her semblance to slice through all four s.d.v.'s like a hot knife through butter all while the Marines and flame-bats gunned or burned the technicians. "Alright let's head back and keep searching for a way to the central information hub." Said Ruby as the force went back to the main hall. Once the strike force was back in the hall they continued their search.

Not long after they started to move down the hall an automated defense system activated. It was swiftly destroyed before the force came to a crossroad. The hallway split into four ways one hallway on either side and two doors in front of the group.

"Alright boys we're going to move to the right keep your weapons at the ready." Said Ruby as she leads the force down the right hallway. As they moved down the hall they came to a staircase and went up it to find a teleportation field. They walked onto the field and were teleported to a sealed room with four technicians. "Hey. Y, y, you're not allowed in here." Said a technician before he was gunned down. Before the last of the technicians died a Dominion Marine appeared but was too slow to raise his rifle and fire and was killed. Ruby saw that there was a terminal in this sealed room and found the location of two other teleportation beacons that are locked and where the information hub is. "Well at least we now have a location to go to." Said Ruby as she had the strike force move back through the teleportation beacon.

"Alright troops we now know where in this facility the information hub is but we'll have search and fight our way to the other side of the facility so lock and load. We've got a lot of corrupt dogs to put down." Said Ruby as she reloaded her weapon and had the force move back to the crossroads. When the force got back to the crossroad Ruby had to make another call. "You two open those doors." Said Ruby as she had the force get ready in case of an ambush. The two marines opened the doors only to discover that not only was there no ambush behind the doors but both doors lead to the same room. "Ok, and here I thought the dominion even in chaos would have set up ambushes." Said Ruby as she had here forces move into the room but still be ready if anything unexpected occurred. Not long after Ruby and her forces went inside they were attacked be a walker mec. "All forces focus fire on that mec and bring it down." Said Ruby as she shot the Walker were the pilot should be. It wasn't long before two marines came to support the mec, but both were killed swiftly after the mec finally fell to the overwhelming amount of war rifle and flame that was sent it's was. However, it wasn't long before four Marines came in as reinforcements and Ruby wasn't having any of that to she switched her rifle into its scythe configuration and with the help of her semblance changed at the Marines and cut them all down. After the last Marine died Ruby had her forces regroup. "Sergeant, how many were killed?" Asked Ruby as she switched her scythe back into a rifle. "Just two marines. The rest are injured." Said the sergeant looking around. "I see well everyone try your best not to die meaning no heroics, or self-sacrificing understood." Said Ruby and all she got was confirmations. "Alright let's move." Said Ruby as she leads the force down the hallway. When the force started to see a door they came under fire by two Dominion marines that were quickly killed.

"Private open that door." Said Ruby as she got ready for another surprise ambush. When nothing came she had the soldiers move into the next room once again they came to a crossroad but there was a Dominion Marine to the left. Ruby moved to kill the marine along with three of her own marines. Ruby run out to distract the Dominion Marine while her own forces moved and swiftly killed the dominion dog. "Alright with that out of the way." Said Ruby as she took out a coin and tossed it into the air. The coin landed on tails so Ruby had her forces move to the left hallway. They came to a door so Ruby had a private open it and nothing came out and so the force continued down the hall. The force came to a room with smashed tanks all around then suddenly a serious of automated gun turrets came online but were swiftly destroyed. "Alright, this is creepy. Why would there be smashed tanks all along the wall?" Asked Ruby swiveling around with her weapon in rifle form. "I don't know ma'am but I heard about three months ago that the dominion was doing some really weird biological experiments. Guess this is the aftermath of that failure." Said a Marine as the group neared the other end of the room. "Well there must be data on what they did here so let's find the information hub, get what we came for and get out." Said Ruby as the strike force ended the hall.

At the other end of the hall, the force found another bay filled with technicians and s.d.v.'s. Just like with the first repair bay that was found the force executed the staff and destroyed any machinery that was found. At the other end if the bay was yet another door. "Alright what is the deal with the Dominion and doors around every corner?" Asked a marine as he opened the door. "I don't know. Maybe the Dominion has a security issue or something. Hell, for all I know it's some weird fetish the Dominion has." Said a Marine with her weapon at the ready. As the force made its way down the hall they found that they were right back at the central hallway with the two doors open. "You've got to be kidding me. We went right back into a circle!" Cried Ruby before once again moving through the room that was used as a site for an ambush. Ruby stopped noticing something she didn't notice before. "An optical-tool. This guy must have been head of security or something." Said Ruby before she went to wipe the optic-tool clean to have it installed later back at the medical bay. The group made it back to the crossroad and went right.

As the force walked down the hall they found a room on their right. Ruby had a private open the doors and had the rest get ready to charge in. Inside the room was a marine and two technicians by a system switch terminal. Both the technicians were killed and Ruby used the terminal to turn off the automated defense system. "Alright with the auto defenses offline we should have an easier time moving about the facility." Said Ruby as she moved her forces back into the hall. The force went through the hallway right across from the terminal room. As the force moved through the hall they found another door but it was locked but they could see into the room this time. "Animals? Why would they need this many animals?" Asked Ruby as they soon saw a pair of dominion flame-bats and with that, the team was killed as the force moved further into the room they saw a pair of technicians on their knees begging for the dominion flame-bats not to kill them. "Why are you two on the ground begging for mercy?" Asked ruby which caused the technicians to stop begging. "Did ironwood send you all of humanity is in grave danger." Said the technician on the left. "Yes, my college is right. I didn't want to believe it myself but it's true. We'll open that door on the other side of the room, but when they open, please move in and kill the monsters that are in there." Said the technician on the right so Ruby had a team stay to make sure the technicians keep the door open. When the force entered the room what they saw was shocking a pack of five zerglings were in the room and just like before the force opened fire on them and killed all five. With the zerglings, dead Ruby made her way back to the technicians. "Way were there zerglings in that room?" Asked Ruby to the technician on the left. "I don't know but I heard from a higher up in the information hub that they're going to release the test subjects. I don't know if those this are or were human or Faunus, but I don't want to find out. We didn't sign on to play God at this level. So please take us with you the dominion has crossed a line of ethics that never should be crossed." Said the technician on the left now begging them to take them with them.

"Sure." Said Ruby turning around to walk through the now free animals. "I'm sure Ironwood could find a use for you two." Said Ruby as the technicians moved to get up and follow Ruby out of the facility. "I can't believe there were Zerg here." Said Ruby in shock. "Believe it. I saw Zerg in dominion holding pens myself, and that was well over a years ago. Now it's clear the dominion have known of these creatures for quite some time if their this bad. The dominion must be breeding or creating the things somehow. Be that as it may, our top priority here is accessing the Dominion network. We'll deal with the Zerg another day, and I must applaud you for successfully taking two technicians." Said Ironwood before closing communication. As the force made their way back though the animals they inadvertently released they had to carry the two technicians back though the animals to the crossroad. The force went to the left and made their way through a winding hallway. They found three other technicians that were trembling and gave them selfs up to the force to be evacuated claiming that the Dominion fired them and that they were going to be killed soon. With five captured technicians and an objective to secure the force continued to march to the information hub. Shorty down the hall Ruby shifted her weapon into its scythe form and killed two Dominion marines and just like that the force continued on its way down the hall. The force came to a stairway that appeared to lead to the vehicle bay. "Alright we'll storm the vehicle bay three of you will stay behind to watch the prisoners." Said Ruby as she leads a group into the vehicle bay. The force that when into the vehicle bay only had to destroy two nevermore bikes and a driver. When they came back out they joined back up with the three guards and five prisoners and continued their march to the central information hub. When they made it up a staircase at the other side of the vehicle bay track it was guarded by two Marines shaking and opened fire both missed by very wide margins both were marly shot by Ruby though they visors.

The force stepped onto a teleportation beacon and arrived in an area that at first glance was empty but soon two automated defense turret came online both were swiftly destroyed in a hail of gunfire. Ruby opened the door leading to the next area and on the other side were three dominion marines that Ruby swiftly executed with decapitations. "I'll take care of any further kills I'm getting really sick of this place." Said Ruby as she moved down the hall and destroyed automated defense turrets that were in her path. When the force came to a door Ruby not long after the rest of her forces arrived busted down the door and sliced through three marines and took a revolver from a dead Dominion Marine and shot the flame bat in his dual tanks and exploded into a fiery blaze. She then promptly destroyed yet another automated defense turret and sprung up from the floor. She then found another flame-bat and automated turret by each other so she shot the flame bat in the chest twice and the third ignited the fuel tanks and destroyed the defense turret all in the span of about fifteen seconds. "Any of you technicians that want to remain alive surrender the fuck now I'm hot, pissed off and need to get data so get with my forces and do as you told." Said Ruby panting heavily and all the technicians did as they were told. "Wow, guess that's the power of a former hunter am I right." Joked a marine before getting hit upside the head as Ruby entered the dominion network and extracted the data that Ironwood was after.

"Hey, ironwood we've found the plans and are awaiting evacuation be advised we got about a dozen prisoners all of them, technicians." Said Ruby as she, the strike force and their prisoners left the facility. "Alright transport should be right outside the facility and let me guess you found an optic-tool and you wiped it yourself and want it installed. Am I correct in that assessment." Said Ironwood as he looked over a series of reports. "Yes, sir." Said Ruby as she entered a transport. "Well report to medical and your optic-tool will be installed." Said Ironwood as he signed off on something. "Thank you, sir." Said Ruby before communication was cut.

Ruby laid on the operating table waiting for the surgeon who was going to install her new optic-tool. Just then the doors open and in came a man/woman dressed in white with a mask on. "Aw, such a thin body but alas this operation is to install an optic-tool just like with commander arc. Now don't worry mister arc he'll make a full recovery. Now this will be a prick." Said the doctor as he/she injected Ruby a pain killer. "Now for the anesthesia." Said the doctor as he/she took out a syringe and injected Ruby with anesthesia and soon Ruby was asleep she couldn't feel anything or wake up.

"Port are you sure Ruby can handle this kind of and implant without an A.I. to guide her. You know full well mister arc can handle this kind of implant without an A.I. but Ruby she's a psionic you know full well how unstable a psionic can be if an implant like an optic-tool is installed without an A.I. to help the psionic adjust to this kind of procedure." Said Blake as port looked over a picture of a woman and a man. Sigh, "Blake. Did I ever tell you how I became rubies father?" Asked port still looking at the photo. "No, sir you never did." Said Blake not liking where this was going. "I became her father to pay back an old debt I owed her parents. Rubies mother was a gifted psionic, but she was born to the world's republic, not the dominion so the Dominion went to great lengths to get a genetic sample to clone. But with each clone attempted they ultimately wasted more and more credits and resources so they decided that if they couldn't have her. No one could. So time and time again each attempt failed. That was until a child was born and the dominion saw this as a chance to get what they wanted the ultimate weapon, but the mother fought the Dominion alone while the father escaped and took the child to the only one who'd protect and raise the child as his own." Said port as he still looked at the picture. "What you mean to say Ruby isn't a war orphan?" asked Blake shocked. "No, she isn't. She's a victim of a power hunger empire bent on controlling the sector but she may just be the last hope humanity has at survival with the Zerg and Protoss moving against humanity it's only a matter of time." Said port as he got up and walked up to Blake. "Blake, please don't tell Ruby this but. (Sigh) I'm too old to go on any more adventures with her that's way. I want you to be her guardian to guide her down a path that will inspire hope in others." Said port as he took out another data core. "Do you Blake Belladonna accept what's being asked of you?" Asked port holding the second data core shy of Blake's. "Yes I accept and will protect Ruby Rose and guild her through everything." Said Blake as port connected the second data core to Blake's. "Welcome to you new life Blake Belladonna." Said port before Blake blacked out.


	7. Cast intel first update

Bios first update

Name: Ruby Rose

Race: human

Age: 24 years old

Height: 5 foot, 3 inches (at time of record)

Gender: Female

Occupation: former ghost, hunter, outlaw, marshal, now rebel soldier

World: patch Sara

Skills: wields a scythe sniper hybrid, natural leader, aim and fire a pistol

Semblance: Rose wind(speed boost)

Equipment: Scythe sniper hybrid, red and black cloths, red cloak, munition clips, munition rounds,

c-15 gauss pistol, Mark.6 optic-tool

Appearance: white skin, black fade to red hair, clean face(look up ruby rose from rwby get an idea.), silver eyes, ghost suit with black as base color and red for highlights

Known family: none presumed war orphan

Name: Yang (data restored awaiting approval

Race: data restored awaiting approval

Age: 24 data restored awaiting approval

Height: data restored awaiting approval

Gender: Hermaphrodite

Occupation: Marine

World: patch Sara

Skills: data restored awaiting approval

Semblance: data restored awaiting approval

Equipment: black and yellow, data restored awaiting approval

Appearance: data restored awaiting approval

Known family: none presumed plague orphan

Name: Weiss Schnee

Race: human

Age: 23

Height: classified

Gender: classified

Occupation: Classified

World: classified

Skills: classified

Semblance: classified

Equipment: dust rapier, classified

Appearance: classified

Known family: classified

Name: Blake Belladonna

Race: Faunus A.I.

Age: ~18 years

Height: varies

Gender: Female

Occupation: Assistant to peter port

World: patch Sara

Skills: calculate probably, manage resource operations and keep her user up to date

Semblance: none

Equipment: none

Appearance: a domestic cat eared faunus with a bow tying hair back, wears stocking and other lightweight clothes (basically what she wears before the fall of Vale).

Known family: Governor Peter port acting parental figure

Name: Jaune Arc

Race: human

Age: 18

Height: 6'12"

Gender: Male

Occupation: former hunter, Marine commander, now rebel commander

World: patch Sara

Skills: natural swordsman and leader

Semblance: solid defense (hardens aura to near impervious state)

Equipment: collapsible shield, sword, C-15 gauss revolver, C-10 gauss rifle, Mark.6 optic-tool

Appearance: white RMC (Republic marine corps)

Known family: 1farther (alive), 1mother (alive), 10 sisters (alive)

Name: Pyhrra Nikos

Race: Faunus (domestic cat-ears)

Age:18

Height: 6'1"

Gender: Female

Occupation: former hunter, freelance ghost, now rebel ghost

World: patch Sara

Skills: natural marksman, spare fighter, swordsman

Semblance: polarity (influence magnetic fields)

Equipment: Shield, shifter spear/rifle/sword (infused gauss technology), C-10 suppressed gauss pistol

Appearance: white skin, bronze and red light ghost suit, long red hair, common facial appearance (look up Pyhrra Nikos from rwby)

Known family: none presumed colonization orphan

Name: Nora Valkyrie

Race: human

Age: 19

Height:6'0"

Gender: Female

Occupation: former hunter, now rebel soldier

World: patch Sara

Skills: natural aim with grenades and demolitions

Semblance: charged detention (absorb electrical energy to boost attacks)

Equipment: C-20 gauss grenade launcher, C-15 gauss revolver, mark.6 optic-tool

Appearance: white top, pink skirt, armor plating on arms and legs (look up rwby vol. 4 outfits then slap some armor on the arms and legs)

Known family: none family killed in bandit raid on village

Name: lie ren

Race: human

Age:19

Height:6'6"

Gender: Male

Occupation: former hunter, now rebel soldier

World: patch Sara

Skills: Martial arts, sewing, cooking, first aid, advanced medicine, natural aim with sub-machine pistols

Semblance: Lotus movement (can't be detected by technology)

Equipment: C-20 gauss pistols, mark.6 optic-tool

Appearance: long green tail coat, pink highlight in hair, common facial appearance (look up lie Ren rwby vol. 4 that is basically what he looks like.)

Known family: none killed in bandit raid on village is only other survivor


	8. Intermission: romans fate

Intermission: the fate of Roman

Roman drove his car through the deserts of patch Sara mumbling to himself. "Why did cinder have me come out here. It's utterly pointless the fuck!" Cried Roman after hitting something. Roman got out of his car to investigate. "What did I hit." Said Roman as he walks up to the creature that he hit only to discover that it's a zergling. The lights of Romans car gets blotted out by an even larger form. "Oh, fucking shit." Whispered Roman before being attacked and killed. The lights of Romans car goes out after about twenty-four hours without a refill of fuel.


	9. Revolution

Chapter 5: Revolution

In the wake of the chaos that resulted from escaping from the Zerg invasion, the Sons of Korhal escaped with the stolen data discs. Fleeing to the border colony of Antiga, ironwoods' group now plans its next critical move against the dominion. Thirteen hours after the evacuation of Patch Sara, alien warships took up positions around the colony and unleashed a massive planetary bombardment, extinguishing all life on the planet's surface.

"Hello, Governor. What happened to me? I feel strange." Said Blake as she opened her eyes. "Aw, your awake Blake good now I can give you your briefing and further instructions." Said port as he came up beside Blake. "Now first you've been successfully transferred into an organic body and your memories should start to return. Now your memories may feel like you can't explain them but that's normal any living being that was turned into an A.I. And back again will feel that way, second, you'll be going on a mission with Ruby, Jaune, penny, and Weiss and don't worry the only Penny knows the truth. And before you leave please put the clothes on the table on and take the weapons that have been provided, bye Blake." Said port in a hurried tone then heard a door open then close.

Twenty minutes later

Blake awoke with a splitting headache. "Ugh, so this is what a headache feels like. No wonder organics hate them." Said Blake as she got up and started to walk over to the table and started to get the clothes on after getting dressed she saw a data core, a clever and a data disc with "play me" written on it. Blake picked up the data disc and inserted it into the data core. A hologram appeared and started playing a hologram of a young woman no older than eighteen appeared and she was dressed in a black one-piece dress then she started to speak, "Blake if your hearing this then it means you've been given an organic or cybernetic body. That's very good because you'll need it because it means your ready to watch over one of humanity's greatest secrets. Now, this is a difficult topic to explain but this is the basic summary keep the silver eyes alive the raw power in those silver pools is great yet at the same time terrible. Now your new body should have an optic-tool if not get one because you'll need it. Now the equipment you've been provided is that of a hunter. Now, this is everything you should have: a hunter clever sheath, a pistol katana, clothes and an optic-tool. If any of these are missing then find or make them you'll need them. For now, this is all the intel you'll need." The emitter shut down Blake tried to activate her optic-tool and it activated the heads up display had current health in the top center, extra supplies in the lower left corner and the weapon in the lower right corner.

Blake took the weapon and put it on her back and took the data core and hid it under her coat and made her way to ports quarters. Upon arriving at ports quarters the door opened and in it was port. "Blake I see you've taken well to the new body." Said port as he looked Blake up and down. "Yes I have and I need a safe place to keep this." Said Blake as she pulled out the data core from her coat. "Aw, yes. I'll keep it safe for you Blake come by anytime you need to use it." Said port as he took the data core and went back into his room and closed the door. "Now that that's done I need to find Ruby and keep her safe." Said Blake as she started her search for the black fade to red haired woman.

As Blake searched for Ruby she somehow made her way to the bridge. When she entered the bridge she saw Ruby, Jaune, a girl with white hair, skin and blue eyes and a hologram of penny. "Blake great to see you." Said penny in an upbeat tone. "Finally the Faunus will be joining the briefing." Said the girl in a snarky tone. "Come on Weiss she's new besides we've all had optic-tools longer than her. She probably just got lost on her way here." Said Ruby just as James stepped up to the holo-table to begin the briefing. "Aw, Blake glad you could find the bridge. I was starting to think you got lost and would need a guide to the bridge." Said James looking at Blake as she moved to stand at the holo-table. "That won't be necessary James. Now let's start the briefing." Said Blake, once she was standing at the edge of the holo-table. "Right, penny if you'd be so kind." Said James as Penny brought up a map of the area for their mission briefing, but was interrupted by port overriding James security.

"Hey, port. Ironwood has a few technicians decoding and doing analysis on the discs Ruby recovered. And I sure hope that what Evers on them is well worth the effort." Said Jaune looking at ports holo-projection. "Ruby and you have done well. I believe our efforts have weakened the dominion's grip on the fringe worlds, but our job out here isn't done yet. Lieutenant winter, my second in command, will elaborate." Said James as a woman walked up next to James. "I'll get straight to the point. Our sources tell us that the Faunus colony of Antiga wolf is ready to begin open revolt against the dominion. Unfortunately, the imperial dogs seem to be aware of this as well. They've stationed a large detachment of Alpha Squadron soldiers there, under the command of general green." Said winter as a hologram of both the planet and the general were shown. "It will be your job, commander arc, to free this colony and show our intent to the local people. Private Weiss Schnee will help you deal with the Dominion officers that lay planet-side. The rest of the Dominion dogs are yours to deal with as you see fit." Said James with the briefing over James and winter left to continue their duties.

"Alright let's go penny you're in my optic-tool right?" Said Jaune as he and the group made their way to the armory. "Yes, I am and you don't need to ask when you already know I'm present." Said Penny showing up on the groups optic-tools as a girl in a green dress with ginger hair, white skin, and green eyes. "Penny is this what you really look like?" Asked Ruby looking at the projected form of penny. "No, this is just how I want to be seen. Remember I'm an s.d.v. A.I. so the usually I'm working as an s.d.v. not as an administrative A.I." Said Penny as the group made it to the armory. "Penny could you please get off my optic-tool, please." Asked Ruby and Penny logged off of rubies optic-tool. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake got their equipment and proceeded into the changing rooms Ironwood had set up for the women who fought under his command. As Jaune walked into another room labeled for men.

With Ruby Rose

"Alright just need to strip and put the suit on…naked." Whispered Ruby to herself. "Why is it that all spec ops suits have to be put on commando style." Whispered Ruby to herself as she got the suit on above her waist. "Well it's on and I'm still as flat as a pancake." Whispered Ruby to herself pouting that she's still flat chested.

With Weiss Schnee

"Why is it that whenever I'm assigned a mission that I get stuck with the wild cards." Grumbled Weiss to herself. "Well, at least winter isn't coming." Whispered Weiss to herself before releasing what she said. "Yes, that's it this could be my time to shine and be the generals favorite and be sent on real missions all the time." Said Weiss to herself as she finished putting on her ghost suit.

With Blake Belladonna

"I can believe it. I have to wear a skin suit with little armor. I was expecting power armor like that Jaune fellow." Whispered Blake as the skin suit started to form to her body leaving nothing to the imagination. "Well, at least I get to keep my sword and clever." Whispered Blake as she left the changing room and walked up the quartermaster to get munition and a C-20 aura rifle and to joined the rest of the team.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walked to the medivac that would be dropping them and the commander off outside of the Dominion scanners. As they walked into the medivac landing bay they saw Nora, Ren, and Pyhrra standing in front of a medivac. "Are you guys coming on the mission as well?" Asked Ruby as the groups came closer together. "No, we're just reinforcements if things on the ground get out of control." Said Nora as she polished her grenades. "Good, that means we won't need to wait twenty minutes for reinforcements and why are you polishing grenades." Said Weiss confused at the end of her statement. "Nora believes that if you care for grenades before a fight they'll explode better." Said, Ren, as he looked over his weapons. "I see well come on Weiss and Ruby we need to get to our medivac." Said Blake before Ruby waved Nora, Ren, and Pyhrra goodbye. When they got to their medivac they waited for commander Jaune to arrive and begin the mission.

With Jaune Arc

"Well, they repainted my armor black armor gave me a skull stencil on my outer h.u.d." Said Jaune as he got his equipment that consisted of C-15 gauss revolver and a C-10 gauss rifle. "Hey, Commander. A lady came by and wanted me to give ya this." Said the quartermaster as he handed Jaune a significantly larger sword and collapsible shield. "Oh, also that there sword if inside the shield can become a great sword and before you leave just so you know. I don't do any maintenance. If you want to do some maintenance go to engineering, not me." Said the quartermaster before Jaune left out the neo-steel doors to head to the medivac and liberate the oppressed colonists from Dominion rule.

As Jaune approached the medivac with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake already present and ready to go Jaune noticed something on the side of this medivac. On the side of the medivac was a symbol of a heart that was on fire. "Who's the pilot for the mission?" Asked Jaune as he came closer and stopped in front of the medivac cargo bay. "I don't know exactly who's the pilot, but if that flaming heart decal is anything to go by. I'd have to its yang xiao long." Said Weiss who was none too happy as she said the name. "Did you to have a falling out or something?" Asked Blake before she got a response from Weiss a new voice entered the conversation.

"Hello." Said the voice in a singsong tone. "Hope you brought plenty of doggie bags because when I take off I don't stop. Now please, load up and let's go the general what's this world taken and the dominion dead." Said the rather busty woman as Jaune, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake went into the cargo hold and the woman came on board. "Alright welcome to air xiao long please, remain seated until the vehicle has stopped in the event we're shot out of the sky best pray you survive the crash." Said the woman as she walked over to a ladder and climbed up into the cockpit. Not long after she climbed up into the cockpit the medivac started and was off along with another to the surface of Antiga. As the medivacs approached the landing site the Dominion started to fire lots of anti-air ordinance into the sky.

The medivacs hold shook with every explosive that went off around it. "I think I'm gonna throw up." Said Jaune as he tried to cover his mouth. "You know your armor is supposed to be able to eliminate all waste." Said Weiss to Jaune as Jaune was about to throw up. "Actually the bodily waste removal patch never made it past beta. It's more than likely Jaune will drown inside of his own armor." Said Blake to Weiss and Jaune was trying to keep himself from throwing up. When the shaking stopped the disembarking ramp came down and the holsters unlocked and once the medivac stopped moving Jaune ran outside and threw up. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake came outside and before long the medivac was back in the air.

"Well, at least he didn't throw up on our feet. These suits always let that of all things get through and I don't know why." Said Ruby before she felt something slimy on the bottom of her foot. "Aw come on!" Cried Ruby as she tried to scrape off Jaune lunch from the bottom of her foot. "Sorry, Ruby." Said Jaune as he got up and tried to look respectable but failing miserably. "Jaune do you want some pepobisum. It'll help your stomach." Said Penny who was carrying a lot of supplies. "Sure, I'd like that. Ruby until I'm feeling better you're in command of the strike force." Said Jaune before clutching his stomach and passing out. "Alright team you heard the commander until he's back on his feet I'm in charge." Said Ruby as she had the force arrange into a loose formation and moved until Ruby felt that she was being watched.

"Who's there. I know your there who ever you are." Said Ruby before a woman decloaked. The woman was in a Snow White ghost suit with blue lights. "Winter, why are you here?" Asked Weiss not happy to see her only other sibling. "I'm here to make sure the mission is completed and… you pig. Really that's how you swing." Said winter to Weiss before turning to Ruby. "Right forgot all ghosts are telepathic." Said Ruby as she blushed a deep shade of red. "Well, you got a mission to complete I'm only to get involved if something unexpected happens." Said winter before she cloaked and presumably left. "Well, she was fun. Let's go." Said Ruby as she leads the strike force of three ghosts and eight marines down a road.

As the force came to a bridge and crossed it they saw an array of anti-air missile turrets guarded be only one marine. "Ugh, I hate these things. They can detect us even when cloaked. Come on let's take them and move on." Said Ruby before the entire force started to attack the missile turrets. Once the missile turret array was destroyed the force moved on. As the force crossed a second bridge they were ambushed by a soldier on a Nevermore bike, but the soldier and the bike were swiftly destroyed before the force was once again on the move to find a suitable base location.

As the force made its way north they found a reaper wasp tac-fighter. "Weiss drop that fighter and the force can move up." Said Ruby before Weiss cloaked and moved to destroy the fighter.

With Weiss Schnee

"Well, at least she can think of tactically." Whispered Weiss as she took out and E.M.P grenade and shot the fighter. The fighter way still airborne but was sparking madly. "Alright, the fighter is stunned." Said Weiss over comms. "Good now everyone move up and shoot that wasp out of the sky." Said Ruby before Weiss shot off three rounds out of the hundreds fired at the fighter.

As the force search for a resource patch, Ruby grew more frustrated at their luck. "Ugh, oh come on how hard is it to find a patch of minerals and dust." Said Ruby who was now using her rifle as a walking stick. "Ruby the only resource patch in the region is under the control of the Dominion." Said Blake before everyone stopped and looked at her surprised. "How do you know that, Blake?" Asked Ruby before Blake tapped her temple. "I used my optic-tool to hack into the local battle network and found the region we're in, and from there I looked up all the most important information for the campaign for the region. It's not warp drive science." Said Blake as the group started to move before coming to see a bunker and turret.

"Right like last time, Weiss will go ahead of everyone and… ugh, where's Blake?" Said Ruby when she realized Blake wasn't present and yet she was showing up on Ruby's roster.

With Blake Belladonna

"While Ruby is busy telling everyone her plan I'll go and get control of this Dominion base." Whispered Blake after she cloaked and used her semblance to make three cloaked selfs. One of her cloaked copies disabled a turret with an E.M.P. Grenade as the original and the other cloaked copy made there was through the path of bunkers. As Blake made her way through the path of bunkers she noticed two fights and two mec walkers. "Looks like the Dominion really wants to hold onto this colony." Whispered Blake softly as she made her way up a ramp and saw a command center. "That must be where the commanding officers must be." Whispered Blake as she made her way to and then inside the command center and found the officers talking.

"I hate the Faunus, but there is something about the Faunus on this colony that really ticks me off." Said an officer near a coffee maker. "I know what you mean, but using Faunus to manufacture new A.I.'s? What next cyborg servants?" Said the officer looking over the holo-map. "Hey, don't give the eggheads upstairs any ideas. That'll haunt my nightmares for weeks." Said the officer with a cup of coffee walking away from the coffee machine to the holo-map. "From what I understand of the bio to cyber procedure it requires the subject to have a complete memory wipe or something like that. I can't honestly understand the techno babble those eggheads speak." Said the officer looking over the holo-map. "Ya, well let's just drop the subject and move on with our day you and me are gonna be rotating out new region tomorrow once the last of the minerals and dust in this region are extracted." Said the officer with the coffee before taking a drink from it. Blake took out her weapon and pulled out a katana from the clever. Blake got ready to strike and end the officers before one of them spoke. "Ya, your right, but I can't help but feel bad for that belladonna girl. No one not even a daughter of a governor from a decommissioned colony deserves to be turned into an A.I. Only rebels deserve that." Said the officer with the coffee before everything went black. Blake picks up her clever and bound the officer before signaling to the local to begin their rebellion.

Blake opened a comm channel to Ruby. "I've taken care of the officers and I think the Antigans are now ready to rebel and back our forces." Said Blake to Ruby who was now relieved to know Blake was still alive. "That's right we've tolerated Dominion occupation for long enough!" Said a Marine before all Dominion forces on the low ground came under attack on all sides with Ruby's force moving through the bunkers helping to clear away the dominion and liberate the antigans.

After the firefight, Jaune walked up to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby looks like I may have to have you promoted to lieutenant as my second in command." Said Jaune before Blake walked up to him dragging a dominion officer. "Blake way are you dragging this officer?" Asked Jaune who got a look of anger from Blake. "This man knows stuff from my past and I intend to discover what I've lost." Said Blake before leaving towards the command center and entering it. "Well looks like we'll just need to fortify this position and wait for additional resources to arrive." Said Jaune heading towards the command center and heading to the holo-map to find a portion of it covered in blood and a dead body. "Weiss could you bury this man in a grave with his name on it." Said Jaune and Weiss went to carry the body to its marked grave.

"Commander, alert. I'm picking up a large dominion strike force advancing on our location." Said Penny as her holographic image appeared on the holo-map. "Great, well alert our standing forces and start gathering resources it's gonna be a long day on antiga." Said Jaune as Penny went on to alert all standing forces present.

A screen appears on the holo-map and the face of general green is shown on it. "You damnable rebels well pay for causing this uprising before the day is over ya hear." Said general green before penny alerted Jaune of where the attack wave was coming from. "Commander, attack wave coming from the low ground to the west." Said Penny. "Right S.D.V. One construct a bunker on the northwest entrance to the base and four troopers get up to that bunker and garrison it when it's done." Said Jaune before issuing commands to the production facilities.

"Starport move here and construct a control tower and factory move next to the starport and construct a machine shop." Said Jaune before issuing commands to the forage bay to construct four additional s.d.v.'s and have three gather dust the last to gather materials. After issuing orders to the s.d.v.'s the control tower and machine shop finished and Penny brought up a list of different equipment to develop. "Starport start work of two drop ships." Said Jaune as he continued to look over the holo-map.

On the base

"Blake, how did you infiltrate and ya know do whatever it was that you did?" Asked Ruby playing a random card game with Blake. "I used my semblance. It lets me make shadow copies of myself that act almost like me, but not exactly like me." Said Blake replying to Ruby. "Alright, that answers part of my question, but not the whole question." Said Ruby to Blake still looking at her cards. "I used my copies to stun the missile turret. Once it was stunned I ran by cloaked and made my way to the command center and took control of it and I'm sure you can piece together the rest." Said Blake putting down her card. "Here's my fishes what are yours." Said Blake sure she would win. "Royal cookie." Said Ruby showing Blake a royal flush. "Ugh, I'm out." Said Blake leaving before she lost all her money. "Next," Ruby called and a marine with a burning heart decal on their left leg appeared and Ruby played poker with them.

With Jaune Arc

"Sdv five construct three supply depots, craft bay, and an academy." Said Jaune before sending an order to Penny. "Penny once the craft bay and Academy are build start research on upgraded infantry weapons, armor, and U-238 shells." Said Jaune looking over the holo map. "On it, Jaune." Said Penny before logging out of the command center. After Penny logged out Jaune was notified that the two dropships he had ordered to be built had been finished. "Great now I just need those supply depots, craft bay and academy to be built and their work is done and then I can order an assault to the south." Said Jaune to no one when not long after Jaune received another notice. "Build order complete now returning to resource collection." Said the notice and with that Jaune didn't have to wait long before launching assaults on the Dominion base.

"I should give command a call." Said Jaune who started to log into the Sons of Korhal encrypted frequencies. After about five seconds of waiting there was a reply," commander arc I trust that the mission was a success?" Asked ironwood with a happy tone. "No, sir. The mission is still active, but when a unique beacon is activated can you send them down, sir?" Asked Jaune with a frantic sub-tone in his voice. After about a minute thirty seconds Jaune got his answer,"sure. Nora's been trying to eat a grand total of fifty pancakes and this should give her something to do that doesn't endanger all of the food and other supplies we have." Said Ironwood as he got Nora, Pyhrra, and Ren ready for deployment to the arc front. After that Jaune hung up and ordered the barracks to produce sixteen marines for the upcoming assault on the Dominion resource patch.

Six hours later

Alarms blared, however, these weren't under attack alarms these were deployment assault alarms. "All assault squads get to your dropship, repeat all assault squads get to your dropship." Said Penny over the base's speakers. "Come on, get your equipment and shit, get on a transport and start praying that you survive the assault." Said a nonclone Sargent standing outside his squad's dropship. "Ruby, Blake. Over here and move quickly." Called Jaune in his armor standing outside of a dropship with Weiss beside him. "Jaune, it's twelve at night here. Why is the assault happening at night." Said Ruby running over to Jaune with Blake right behind. "Midnight is the best time for any major assault battle Ruby. Now get in the dropship you, Blake and Weiss are going to be acting as my bodyguards until reinforcements arrive from orbit. Now go, go, go." Said Jaune and Ruby got inside the dropship and took a seat. After Ruby got seated Jaune went inside the dropship. "Pilot once every dropship is airborne open a com channel to everyone." Said Jaune to the pilot. "Roger, sir. The last ship is just now airborne. Opening com channel to all sixteen dropships… com link established. You got everyone's attention, commander." Said the pilot before Jaune started his speech.

"Attention everyone. Now this assault may cost the dominion one world, but with the loose of even one world can cost even the strongest of empires everything. Now brothers and sisters, veteran and recruit we fight not only to free one world from the oppression of an empire corrupted beyond redemption. We fight to free all worlds from the oppression of an empire that ignores its people and only sends men and women to die for ideals that died long ago. Now is the time to fight not only for your freedom but the freedom of your children and their children's children. We fight to liberate every oppressed man, woman, child, human and Faunus. We fight to liberate all who have been ignored and oppressed we fight not only for the Republic but also for the Carbine and the Confederacy. Sure you may loose your life this day, but that is, but a small price to pay to bring freedom to those who suffer under the dominion that cares nothing for its citizens." Said Jaune even as halfway through his speech it started to rain.

After about another ten minutes of flying the sound of anti-air fire was heard. "Jaune, do you have any last words to say?" Asked Ruby scared that they were flying an assault with anti-air fire and fighter craft flying all around them. "Yes, I wish I told Pyhrra that I love her." Said Jaune before the pilot gave an update. "Attention everyone this is your pilot speaking. We'll be over the drop zone in about thirty seconds best have everything your taking with you because this flight won't be turning around after you've been dropped off and commander you may want to deploy your sword and shield. Cause there are m.g. nests all over the landing zone." Said the pilot who was swaying back and forth avoiding anti-air fire. "Thank you, pilot." Said Jaune as he got out of his seat and moved to stand in front of the bay door then took out his sword then deployed his shield. "Alright, Ruby shoot at the m.g. nests, Weiss enhance each of rubies shots with an explosive glyph per shot." Said Jaune and immediately got a reply from Weiss and Ruby. "Understood, sir." Said Weiss taking out her rapier. "Got it." Said Ruby taking out crescent rose and got ready to deploy it.

The dropship bumped and the bay door dropped and Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss rushed out with Blake right behind. There was gunfire everywhere. Bodies of the dead and dying laid across the landing zone. Ruby took aim at another m.g. nest and fired a round with an explosive glyph on it courtesy of Weiss and that one round destroyed the m.g. nest. With each m.g. nest destroyed Jaunes forces advanced and started to weather the storm of dominion fire and found the Dominion base and started to destroy it if only Jaune knew just how fortified the dominion position was.

"Blake." Called Jaune and Blake appeared beside Jaune who was busy shielding a flame bat being dragged away by two Marines to receive medical treatment. "Yes, Jaune. What is it." Said Blake ever calmly even with the chaos of the battle going on around them. "Blake, Ruby, and Weiss are away to the south with a full two squads of marines and a full squad of flame bats. So I need you to take as many explosives as you can stealthily carry and blow up the command center and their supply depots. Can you do that." Asked Jaune before a Dominion Marine assaulted the commander and for the Marines trouble, it was decapitated by Jaunes sword. "Sure, but I want an extra ration of tuna after the mission." Said Blake still ever calm. "Well, that's doable. I'll get you that tuna." Said Jaune before he noticed Blake was gone.

With Blake

"Well looks like this guy won't be needing these anymore." Said Blake pulling out several dead dominion marines nitrocarbon fusion batteries from their armor. After getting the batteries Blake needed to find a dead flame bat to get plasma rods and to make a detonator. After looking for five minutes Blake found a flame bat who's plasma rods weren't ruptured. "Finally, I've found some plasma rods that aren't ruptured. Now to turn these radio transceivers into receivers and blow the command center and any supply depots that I find." Said Blake who got to work building micro fusion plasma bombs.

After about fifteen minutes of work, Blake had ten viable bombs out of the twenty-five batteries and rods she recovered. Sigh, "Well not the amount that I wanted but their have to do." Said Blake before she made nine shadow clones and then cloaked. The Blake's split up and each found their own way in. The shadow clones decloaked and dissipated leaving only the original to do her work. Blake easily found the command center and planted a charge on the dust reactor and left to plant the remaining nine charges in a supply depot each. When Blake found the supply depots she saw that they all were bunched up in one location. "Well, it looks like I only need to plant a charge on every fourth depot." Said Blake before she got to work on planting the charges on the supply depots. Once Blake was finished planting charges on supply depots she made her way back to Jaune with the detonator in hand.

With Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss

"I really hope Blake planted those charges because the dominion even with the loss of their second base they're still aren't letting up on their resistance." Said Jaune as he fired a ten round burst from a gauss rifle he found still fully loaded on a dead Dominion Marine. "I sure hope she was successful because I'm starting to run out of bullets." Said Ruby as she fired and killed her sixth dominion officer. "Well easy for you to say your not the ones fighting power armored marines and flame bats with only a knife and a pistol." Said Weiss with her rapier in its holster on her hip. "Hello, did someone call my name." Said Blake decloaking behind Jaune holding a detonator. "Yes, now blow the base. I think the Dominion is sending in a shock troop next." Said Jaune as he searched for a half full clip. "Alright, and everyone get down now." Said Blake as she pressed the detonator as she laid down on the ground.

Explosion

As everyone started to get up what they saw shocked them. A mushroom cloud rising high into the sky. "Blake." Said Jaune even as he looked at the mushroom cloud. "Yes, Jaune." Replied Blake looking over her katana's blade. "I'm never gonna put you on demolitions." Said Jaune when a dropship came and picked them up with Nora, ren, and pyhrra stepping out.

"Alright great job Blake." Said Nora lifting Blake into the air. "Yes, it was a bit excessive but excellent work Blake." Said Ren looking at the mushroom cloud. "Blake what did you use in those explosives?" Asked Pyhrra concerned by the mushroom cloud. "I will never tell you because it's a recipe I made on the fly for the bombs." Said Blake now out of Nora's grip and walking into the dropship. Once everyone was inside a dropship Jaune got a list telling him the number of active, wounded and dead from the battle. The bay ramp closed and soon the drop ship was in transit to the base Jaune had established planet side. Sigh,"over thirty dead, fifty five wounded and only fourth three fit for active combat." Said Jaune before receiving a request from ironwood to see him in the command center. Once the dropship landed and the bay ramp opened Jaune made his way to the c.c.

When Jaune got to the command center and saw Ironwood inside he noticed that Ironwood was looking over some files found in a cabinet that is under the coffeemaker for some reason. "Commander arc im pleased to know you not only secured a planet side base, but you managed to trigger the rebellion and even destroyed two dominion operations. I must say I'm quite pleased to hear that." Said Ironwood smiling as Jaune. "Thank you, sir, but I assume you didn't call me in here to congratulate me on my success." Said Jaune looking at the file that is present. "Yes, well the alpha squadron flag ship Norad two was some how ship out of orbit. I need you to go to the crash side and try to recover General Green if he's still alive." Said Ironwood just as Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Pyhrra, Nora and Ren entered the command center and two holograms appeared one of Penny and the other of port.

A/N yes half way done with the Terran campaign. And I've neared things down to winter and Weiss. But I may go with canon and choose Kerrigan but if you have a better idea please leave a review and let me know if you have any unit names. So ya enjoy the rest of the story.


	10. Intermission: norad II down

Intermission 2: Norad going down

The dominion command ship Norad II is in high orbit on Antiga Prime. General Greene had just received a report that the planet is now in a state of open rebellion against the dominion. General Greene has the Norad II move over to the highest concentration of rebellion, but another report saying that the Norad II is being chased after by Zerg scouting force consisting of flat but wide creatures and small creatures about the size of a Gauss Rifle. The small creatures caught up to the Norad II and three broke off and one rammed into the side and two rammed into the main engines and detonated causing the Norad II to plummet out of high orbit towards the planet.


End file.
